Isobel to Isabel
by Littleone11
Summary: Years ago Isabel Evans was changed to Isobel Stevens. And now Max has to save her before he loses his sister forever.
1. Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or any thing in regards to Roswell. So please do not sue me.

This starts in the middle of Season 5 of Grey's Anatomy, right after the episode where Isobel has all the interns working on "Patient X" and trying to find her a diagnosis.

Ch. 1 - Leaving

He could feel it, the change in her. Even though she was thousands of miles away he could still feel the change within her. She had wanted this; years ago she had asked Ava to change her, to change her mind to make her someone else. So that she could have a normal life without running or hiding, but now she was literally going blank. She knew this could be a risk. The same thing happened to Alex and it drove him to his death. He was the only person that could heal her; however, he could only heal her to be Isabel Evans, not Isobel Stevens. And if he waited too long he would lose his sister for good.

"Max, have you seen Claudia's jacket?" Liz asked Max has he was going out the back door with luggage.

"I think it is still on the couch." Max replied heading out.

Liz took hold of her five year old daughter's hand and went into the living room and sure enough Claudia's jacket was on the couch. As Liz was helping her daughter put her jacket on, Claudia asked, "Mommy why can't I go with you and Daddy, to help Aunt Issie."

Liz bent down to her daughter's level, "Sweetie we talked about this, Daddy and I need to go help your aunt Issie, while you stay here with your Aunt Maria and Uncle Michael and play with your cousins. Daddy and I need to talk to her alone, grown up talk."

"I'll be good and I promise not use my powers."

She smiled at her little girl, "I know you would, but we need to have a grown up talk with your aunt Issie and is safer if you stay here. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

"Okay then let's go help your Daddy finish loading up." She said has she took her daughter's hand.

About ten minutes later they had everything loaded and they were on their way to Michael and Maria's. It was almost six in the morning and Max and Liz had a 9:50 flight to Seattle that morning, but first they need to drop off Claudia. When they got there the only person that was awake was Maria.

"Maria thank you so much for watching her." Liz said as they were entering the house.

"Hey, no problem, just let us know what is going on and if you guys need anything."

"We will." Max replied.

Liz got down to her daughter's level, "You be good and follow the rules." The rules were rules that they set that all their children to follow, and rule number one, look around before using your powers.

"I will Mommy, I promise."

"Okay I love you"

"I love you too Mommy." Liz stood up and stepped aside so the Max could say goodbye.

"Have fun and don't annoy your uncle Michael too much."

"Okay Daddy" he too hugged her before he stood up.

"So you have both our cell numbers?" Liz asked Maria, she was stalling.

"Yes for years now."

"Ok we should be there about two so if…"

"Liz…" Maria cut her off "go, she'll be fine"

"I know…"

"Liz, come on we need to be at the airport."

"Yeah I know"

TBC…(Please Review)


	2. Max & Liz

Ch. 2 – Max & Liz

Max was driving to the airport, "You okay?"

"Yeah…It's just hard…I know she has spent time away from us before at Michael and Maria's, it is just that this time it's different. We aren't five minutes away. We are going to be thousands of miles away in a whole other state."

"I know it's hard. But hey, we can see if her powers to connect us will work across state lines."

She pushed him a little and rolled her eyes.

"What… she might be able to do it."

"Maybe, but I'll be surprise if she does."

They got to the airport and after checking in and going through security, they were finally on the plane. From that time that they boarded the plane Max had been quiet. "You're worried."

"Yeah, we haven't seen her in over five years."

"She knew the risks Max. She wanted a new life; she just chose a brand new life."

"She won't know who we are"

"I know. That's why we are going there."

"Have you seen anything with regards to her?"

"No" Not wanting to go into too much detail.

It was a little after two o'clock, Seattle time, when they arrived. "So which hospital do we find her at?"

"It's called Seattle Grace." Liz replied.

---

After about a forty minute car ride, they parked the rental car and went inside and up to the front desk.

"Hi can you tell us where to find Isobel Stevens?"

"You mean Dr. Stevens?"

"Yes"

"She is most likely in the clinic which is to the left and through the double doors."

Max smiled, "Thank you"

Issie was leading back in the chair at the nurses' desk thinking, 'how could nothing have come up on any of her tests. And none of the idiot interns ever came up with a diagnosis for her. She was still back at square one. The blackouts were getting more frequent, but the good thing is the hallucination of Denny was gone.'

"Isabel?"

Isobel was brought out of her thoughts, "I'm sorry…how can I help you?"

"We need to talk to you…in private."

"ah okay" she said looking around, "Dr. Grey"

Lexie came up to her, "Yes, Dr. Stevens"

"Watch over curtain 3 for me I'll be right back."

"Sure Dr. Stevens."

Max and Liz followed her into one of the exam rooms. "So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Stevens asks.

"What we are about to tell you…is going to be difficult for you to hear."

"I don't understand"

"Just listen to us, please Isabel," Liz said.

"I'm Max Evans and this is my wife Liz. Do our names sound familiar to you at all?"

"No"

"We know what is going on with you." Max said

"What?" She wasn't quite sure what they were referring to.

"Have you been having black outs or have you had moments where your mind just goes blank?" Liz asked.

"How do you know?" she hadn't told anyone not even Alex.

Max looked at Liz and nodded. She went around the round closing all of the blinds. Max walked closer to her, "I can help you…" Max took deep breath and continued, "You'll be yourself again."

"What is going on? How can you help me?" She asked.

"I just need to touch you," Max didn't want to scare her too much.

"Ok, but I don't see how you touching…" she trail off has Max touched her.

Her mind went completely blank. She didn't know who she was or where she was for a couple of seconds and then she remembered everything. Everything from when she was younger, coming out of her pod, communicating with Max without making a sound, meeting Michael and how he was afraid of them at first, seeing the headlights of a car, Michael letting go of her hand and running off, getting adopted by the Evans', they're first day of school and everything else that went on up until she meet to talk with Ava.

"Max"

"Welcome back Isabel"

"What happened…why are we in a…a hospital…oh don't tell me we got caught. And what am I wearing?"

Max and Liz both laughed and hugged her Max said, "Welcome back, we'll explain on the way home."

Liz put her hand on the gurney and gasped. "Liz, what is it?" Max asked.

Liz looked at Isabel and said, "Someone is coming to ask you about a patient just trust me and tell them that you will be there in few minutes."

"What?" Isabel asked.

Just then Dr. Lexie Grey knocked and then peeked in the room, "Dr. Stevens, curtain 3's parents just arrived and they need an update."

"Ah yeah ah I'll be there in a minute or two…to ah to talk to them." Looking at Liz the whole time, who just nodded.

"Okay Dr. Stevens…I'll let them know. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She was about to say a name at the end but she had no idea who this person was.

Lexie closed the door and went to tell the patients parents that their daughter's doctor was currently with another patient and would be out to talk to them soon.

"We need to go." Liz nodded at Max's words. "Is, you go first…"

"If you run into anyone or anyone approaches you, just tell them that you don't feel well and are going home." Liz said.

"And meet us out front." Max said.

"I hate when you guys do that."

"What?" Max asked.

"Finish each other's sentences." Isabel said has she was head out the door.

Max wrapped his arm around Liz, "Let's go home."

Isabel slowly made her why out of the hospital trying not to or rather hoping that she didn't run into someone that thought that she was someone else. She was happy that she was on what looked like the first floor of the hospital that she was in. She was almost to the front door she could see it when she heard, "Isobel" She automatically turn around. Then she thought why did she tell Ava to make sure that she kept her same first name just spelled in differently.

As Alex caught up with her "Isobel, hey, how about dinner tonight?"

"Ah I don't feel all that good, I'm going home."

"Oh why don't I just check you out here and then we can go home?"

She gave him a weird look, and thought were they living together or married? "No, I just want to go home."

"Okay then I'll get O'Malley to cover my shift just stay here."

"Okay" She agreed and she stayed put until she saw him go out of sight and then went out front to meet her brother and sister-in-law. There was only one car parking right in front of the hospital entrance, she knew that they were in the car and got into the back of the car. "That was close"

They were on their way to the airport when Isabel asked, "So what did I miss?"

Max and Liz looked at each other and Liz pulled out a picture and handed it to her, "You have niece, Claudia."

"Well really she has two nieces and a nephew." Max added.

"What?"

"I was saying biologically." Liz told Max.

"Guys I have a niece, and my god Liz she looks exactly like you."

"We know." Max said.

"Max, are you sure she's yours?"

Max just laughed, "Oh yeah she's mine." Liz laughed as well.

"What did I miss? I mean not literally…what are you two laughing about?"

Liz decided to tell her, "Yeah, looks like me, but when she gets older, let's just say her powers are going to be stronger than ours."

"How strong?" Isabel asked.

Max let out a breath, "She's only 5 years old now and her powers are about equal to one of us."

"Oh" was all Isabel said looking down at the picture that she was holding onto, "she's defiantly yours" she said to herself.

Liz brought out her cell and dialed Maria's number. After a few rings, Maria picked up the phone, "So how did it go?"

"It went well; we are on our way back with Isabel now."

"Our Isabel or their Isobel?"

"She's ours"

"Good."

"So how is everything going?"

"Good. The kids have been good, behaving. You want to talk to your daughter?" Maria asked has she was coming into her daughter's room, where both the girls were coloring (the normal way).

"I do mind?"

She smiled, "Not at all"

"Claudia your mom's on the phone?" she said handing the phone to Claudia.

Claudia took the phone happily, "Hi Mommy."

"You being good?"

"Yeah Mommy."

"That's good. You know what?"

"What?"

"Daddy and I are on our way back with your aunt Isabel."

"Really…already?"

"Yeah we should be there tomorrow morning sometime."

"Okay Mommy"

"I got to go and get on the plane. I'll see you in the morning. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Mommy" Claudia said then she handed the phone back to Maria and got back to coloring.

"Hey, so when you will you guys be coming in?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Okay we'll see you then. Have a safe flight."

It wasn't long before they were all on the plane heading back home. "So what else has happened, non you know." Isabel asked.

"Well Michael and Maria got married and they a set of twins, Micah and Alyssa. Micah is the spitting image of Michael." Liz said.

Max just let out a laugh, "In more ways than one."

"And Alyssa is looks like Maria. Kyle went back, he never developed, you know. We haven't heard from him since he left, but we do know that he did make back okay. We have settled in our own homes, even though we all lived about five minutes away from each other. "

* * *

Alex walked up to the nurses' station where Meredith and Christina were talking, "Have you guys seen Izzie?"

"No, why?" Chistina asked.

"She said that she wasn't feeling well and was going home. I went to ask O'Malley to cover for me while I take her home and when I came back she was gone."

"That's strange. Do you know if she got checked out by anyone?" Meredith asked.

"She wouldn't even let me check her out. She just said that she wanted to go home."

"Oh…I kept an eye out for her and if I see her I'll let her know that you are looking for her."

"She could've gotten paged to a patient's room" Christina said.

"Yeah, Alex she's probably just with a patient right now. I don't think that there is anything to worry about."

"Maybe your right."

TBC…(Please Review....Next Chapter will be up tonight some time.)


	3. The Guerin House

Ch. 3 – The Guerin House

After Max and Liz left, Maria got at Claudia level, "So do you want to wake up your cousins?"

"Yeah" Claudia said, and then headed towards Alyssa's room with Maria following after her.

Claudia opened the door to Alyssa room and went over to the side of the bed and put her hand on Alyssa arm.

Maria stood in the doorway and watched as Claudia woke up her little girl. It always amazed her how connected their children were. After her daughter had woken up she watched them have a silent conversation. She wonders what they are saying at times. "Girls, why don't you go wake up Micah?"

"Okay" They both said has they ran to the next room, has Maria went to wake up her husband cause with having all the kids up and running around she doubt he would be sleeping for long.

Has soon as they opened Micah's bedroom door both girls were calling his name, "Micah, Micah"

Maria just smiled has she closed the door to their bedroom. And went to the side of the bed and leaned down and kissed Michael. "You need to get up. You are not going to get much more sleep with three kids running around the house and plus you have to make them breakfast."

"Maria we have two kids since when do we have a third." He said as he was half sleep.

"Well just for today we have three kids. Max and Liz dropped off Claudia a few minutes ago, so that they can go bring Isabel back."

"That's today."

"Yes that's today" She said standing up. "We all talked about this last night."

"uurggghhh. It's too early Maria."

"You better get up or my going to send the kids in to wake you up. And they will most likely wake you up the same way that they woke your son." After that she left and went to find the kids. The girls were running down the hall towards the kitchen has Micah was just coming out of his room. "Yeah buddy"

"Why do the girls have to be so loud, Mommy?"

Maria smiled down at her son, "They are just being girls. You hungry?" All he did was nod. "Why don't you go in and make sure your Daddy is up so he can make you guys breakfast." Opening the door to their bedroom.

"Okay Mommy."

Michael hadn't fully gotten back to sleep after Maria left, the next thing he knew was that someone was calling him, "Daddy?....Daddy, Mommy said that you need to make us breakfast." he said has he sat on his knees next to his father.

"Oh she did, did she." Grabbing him and started tickling him.

Laughing, "Ye…Yes…she did. Da…daddy…daddy" laughing

He stopped and looked down at his son, "So what do you what for breakfast?"

"Pancakes"

"Okay big guy let's go."

Michael and Micah both walked into the kitchen, "Okay so else wants pancakes?" Micah went to sit at the table next to his sister. And Michael went to up to Maria and kissed her on the cheek.

"I do, I do, I do" Both the girls said at the same time.

After the entire Tabasco pancakes were all gone, the kids went off to play out back while Michael and Maria cleaned up. "So how long are we going to have three kids?"

"Well if Max can heal Isabel quickly hopefully just one day."

"I love them all I do…it's just that three kids running around here. This place is just not big enough."

"Especially with those three"

Claudia & Alyssa

"So what's your a'nt Isabel like?"

"I've n'ver met her. I just know through my Mommy and Daddy."

"Doya think that she will like us?"

"I think so…from Mommy and Daddy…she ah seems nice."

"Oh kay" Alyssa said as the two of them went back to coloring.

Maria was looking out the back door watching Michael trying to teach their son a new trick that he could do with his powers, when she heard your phone ring. She looked at that the screen , "Liz", she hit the accept button, "So how did it go?"

"It went well; we are on our way back with Isabel now."

"Our Isabel or their Isobel?"

"She's ours"

"Good."

"So how is everything going?"

"Good. The kids have been good, behaving. You want to talk to your daughter?" Maria asked has she was coming into her daughter's room, where both the girls were coloring (the normal way).

"I do mind?"

She smiled, "Not at all"

"Claudia your mom's on the phone?" she said handing the phone to Claudia.

Claudia took the phone happily, "Hi Mommy."

"You being good?"

"Yeah Mommy."

"That's good. You know what?"

"What?"

"Daddy and I are on our way back with your aunt Isabel."

"Really…already?"

"Yeah we should be there tomorrow morning sometime."

"Okay Mommy"

"I got to go and get on the plane. I'll see you in the morning. Bye Sweetie."

"Bye Mommy" Claudia said then she handed the phone back to Maria and got back to coloring.

"Hey, so when you will you guys be coming in?"

"Early tomorrow morning."

"Okay we'll see you then. Have a safe flight."

Later that night, the Michael and Maria were getting the kids setting down for the night, after dinner. "So what movie do you guys what you watch?"

The room was silent for a few seconds as the kids talked to each other. Maria leaned over to Michael, "Do you ever wonder what they are saying?"

"Well hopefully they are talking about a movie."

"And how come you can't hear what they are saying?" All Michael did was shrugged his shoulder and then all the kids said, "Little Rascals" together.

"Oh how fitting." Michael said to himself.

TBC…(Please review)


	4. Homecoming

Sorry guys I thought that I had already uploaded this.

Ch. 4 – Homecoming

They got back to Hartford, CT around six the next morning. And at the Guerin household, Maria was already up, drinking coffee. "Hi a'nt Maria." Claudia sat down across from Maria.

"Sweetie what are doing up so early?"

"Mommy and Daddy's plane landed."

"Oh, and how do you know that they just landed?"

"Cause Daddy told me."

"He did?"

"Yeah. A'nt Maria, I'm hungry."

"Well I can't make pancakes like yesterday, but how about some cereal?"

"Okay."

Maria poured the cereal then the milk and then added Tabasco to the cereal and mixed it around, "Here you go sweetie" putting the bowl in front for her.

"Thanks A'nt Maria." She said then started eating.

"So, you said that your daddy told you that they had landed?"

"Yeah"

"And you are able to connect with him all the way to the airport?" Maria was wondering if her kids would be able to connect with Michael with distance between them.

"Yep"

Then she thought that since Liz was kind of an alien, "Can you connect like that with your Mom?"

"Nope"

"Oh" was a little relived.

"She has to be closer."

"Oh"

About five minutes later Claudia looked up at Maria, "Mommy and Daddy are here" and got off the chair and started running to the front door, but she got in a few steps before, "Freeze little one" Claudia stopped and turned to Maria.

"I know you want to see your parents, but you are not going outside until the car is stopped and off."

"Ooooo'tay A'nt Maria"

Maria laughed, "Let's go"

They went to the front window and watched as the Max and Liz car pulled into the drive way. "They're here…they're here." Claudia ran to the front door opened it and ran out to meet her parents. Claudia ran up to her father first, "there's my little girl," Max said as he picked up Claudia and hugged her. Liz came around the front of the car and hugged them both. Isabel went up to Maria who was still standing on the porch, "Welcome home" Maria said as she hugged her. After a couple of minutes they all went inside.

"Claudia this is your Aunt Isabel." Claudia went up to Isabel, who was sitting.

"Hi A'nt Issie." She said, and then touched her arm. Isabel got a flash of most of the major events of her life. Afterwards, Claudia put her arm down and looked down the hall. Isabel was speechless. "What? What was that?"

"What did she show you?"

"That was her?" Max and Liz just smilied.

"Wow…she showed me her life."

"Sweetie, why don't you get dressed and have Alyssa get dressed too, cause I know that you just woke her up." Liz told her daughter. Claudia smile incidentally and ran down the hall.

"How did you?" Isabel asked

"It's a long story" Liz said.

Claudia ran into Alyssa room and Alyssa was getting out her clothes from her closet. "What is she like?" Alyssa asked as Claudia came in the room.

"She really nice."

"She'll like us?" All Claudia did was nod a few times and smile.

The two got dressed and then went in to wake up Micah. They went into Micah's room, "Micah wake up."

"No…you two woke me up yesterday early…I want to get up on my own today."

"Nope." Claudia said shaking her head and then pulling off his covers. "You are getting up and come out to the living room and meet Isabel."

Micah sat up, "She's here?"

"Yes, now get dress. We'll be outside." It didn't take long for him to get dressed and went outside to the meet the two of them.

After Claudia left, "I better go wake up Michael. I'll be right back," Maria told them.

"Wow"

"What is it?" Max asked.

"Things have changed a lot since I'm been gone."

"Yeah they have."

Just then the three kids came in from down the hall. "Wow…a lot has changed." Isabel said has she saw the three kids together. It was like she was looking at kids versions of Michael, Liz and Maria. Claudia went up to her parents and then nodded at Micah and Alyssa, but the kids still had not said a word.

"What's going on?" Isabel said has she looked between the kids and then to Max and Liz.

"The kids can talk to each other telepathically" Max said.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope" Liz said.

"Weird isn't it?" Michael said has he came in with Maria. Isabel smiled and got up and hugged him.

All eight of them spend the day together. Isabel got to know her family again, especially the three newest editions to her family. She was a little sad that she missed all this, being there to see Michael and Maria getting married, she would have loved to see that. Oh then there was the kids, being there for Liz and Maria when they had their kids. Especially, see Michael and Maria together while Maria was pregnant, she would have loved to see that. She didn't understand now why she asked Ava to change her to someone else. She had missed so much of her family's lives. She now she regrets the decision that she made years ago.

It was late when Max, Liz, Claudia, and Isabel got home. Isabel was stay with them. They did have an extra room. Claudia was asleep when they arrived home. "I take Claudia to bed." Liz told Max as he passed their sleeping daughter to her and she carried her to her room. She wanted to give Max and Isabel some brother-sister time alone.

"So how are you?" Max asked.

"A little over whelmed, so much as happened."

"It will take time."

"Her powers?"

"You felt it didn't you?"

"It made me a little light headed when she collected with me."

"Yeah, I know, you'll get used to it."

"You guys weren't kidding about her powers."

"Why would we."

The End.


End file.
